when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Unified Soviet Red Assault Command White Tiger
"Oh no! Not again with those USRAC White Tigers! They scare me a lot, yet I may not be scared to see Siberian tigers in the zoo back then, but now these White Tigers are scaring us all... a lot! They would ravage my village and destroy them! Gotta stay focused! Focused on fighting these bastards!" --Su Ji-Hoon, Tiger Attack on Inkwell Isle The USRAC White Tiger is an offensive elite unit of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command, an upgraded version of a White Tiger (from three online games, Epic War 5, Epic War Saga and Epic War Legends), an infantry killer that protects the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Army, a guardian of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Red Guard and is an elite guardian of Yevgeniy Motovov. Not to be confused to real life white tigers and White Tigers in that game, the USRAC has an experiment project that they can be making prisoners of war to become USRAC White Tigers by summoning other White Tigers (from Epic War 5, Epic War Saga and Epic War Legends) in order to upgrade into USRAC White Tigers. In the USRAC's experiment project, they built a summoning machine, then the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Conscripts would summon White Tigers from the Epic War series to tame and train in order to become USRAC White Tigers, just as the Unified Soviet Rsd Assault Command Scientists can be making new white potions for making prisoners of war to become White Tigers for their want to become USRAC White Tigers, and then USRAC White Tigers are fully-armored White Tigers without a helmet after training and while serving for the USRAC at the same time. Now they can wear a modern steel armor and a red armor, and can be able to use weapons unlike in that game. Soon, they were deployed to battle with an ability to kill all infantries to make sure that they can make the USRAC infantry attack at the enemies. In the USRAC War and the battle of New York, this project is finished and they started to attack at enemies, which they would kill the Preschool Girls and many other heroes to conquer and have revenge. In the siege of Kassala, they are deployed to attack at the Hollow-infected enemies so that they are going to become the weakness of Hollow-infected bugs, Hollow-infected soldiers and Hollow-infected civilians in supporting both the Rah-Rah-Robot and the Object 245 Robot. In Operation Buttertoast, they will support the Team Fortress Union, which they can be starting an attack at Tabuu's infantry. After the North African Crisis, they will protect themselves and be starting to support tanks by killing enemy infantry. In their outfits, they are only using a modern steel armor and a red armor without a helmet so that they don't like wearing Magic School Bus jumpsuits and/or any other military uniforms when they only wanted armors and weapons. In weapons, they can use the following: an AK-47 Assaulter, a Tokarev Assaulter pistol, an NRS-2 Assaulter and a few of napalm grenades. In battle, they can attack at the enemies, but they can be also starting a melee attack by their skills and perform a tiger attack like in the game. Now they will fight for themselves, the USRAC Red Guard, the Obyekt 245 Robot, Yevgeniy, the Motovov family, Walovlir, USRAC Army, the Faunus People's Liberation Army, the People's Republic of the Faunuses, Team Magic School Bus, the Kids Next Door, the Team Fortress Union, the Equestria Girls, the Eds, the Buttertoast Alliance, the Preschool Girls, the Sonic Alliance, Numbuh 1, Goku, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, the Rah-Rah-Robot, the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command, Ruby Rose, the Soviet Rose Army Force, the rest of the Future Alliance and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Category:Units